Fake Proposal
by LadyYueMoon
Summary: PREQUEL TO BETRAYED! Author's Note along with 2 chapters! Rated: R just to be safe. Mostly because of language...and Mamoru @.@;; Anywho! R&R I promise it'll be at LEAST mildly interesting/amusing. Hopefully somewhat humorous.
1. Author's Note

Yue Moon: Okie ^_^ Let's see...I've decided to post up a short (don't under-estimate the word "short") prequel for Betrayed. But before I start (no I haven't started YET), I need to know how many will be reading it. I don't really WANT to write this prequel, but some of you requested it and it'll be the only way you find out about Mamoru. So submit a review to this A/N and let me know if this is a good idea or not. I'm not going to tell you how many positive-we-want-a-prequel reviews will get me to begin on chapter one (but you can bet it's more than 10 ^^; )...You'll know I received enough when you see the first chapter posted. So review ^_^! Sankyo! 


	2. Chapter One

+Mamoru's Point Of View+  
  
"Dude, you coming to that party later on tonight?" I asked my best bud, Korin.  
  
"Hell ya! Do you know how many god damn chicks will be at that party? It's the biggest and last one this summer. Might as well have fun seeing how school starts 3 days from now."  
  
"Great. You picking Yasuo up as well or what?"  
  
"Yeah. That mother fucker black mailed me into being his personal chauffer starting last week till the end of the school year. Fucking bastard," he muttered, running a hand through his dirty-blonde hair.  
  
"Man he must have picked the best thing to fucking black mail you with if the chauffering will be going on for that long," I chuckled, pulling my wallet out of the back pocket of my jeans.  
  
It was a really hot day and the Snow Cone stand was just a few feet away from us.  
  
"Hell ya. I don't know how the fuck he found out though. Remember...The beginning of this summer...That Rui chick."  
  
"Wow dude he found out?! Man...I wish I thought of black mailing you with it first. Yes, two strawberry snow cones please," I ordered, handing the old man behind the counter the right amount of money.  
  
"Yeah well, you'd think since we're all best buds and what not, that he wouldn't be doing this. Trust Yas to take advantage of anything that comes his way," snorted the dirty-blonde-haired man. We grabbed our cones and headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
"You can say that again," I laughed, recalling numerous times when our red-headed friend had jumped to certain impossible opportunities and just barely made them work out.  
  
"Well I'll see you later," I said, slowly making my way to the right.  
  
"Where the hell you going?" He asked, pointing out the fact that my house wasn't anywhere near where I was heading.  
  
"That Usagi chick invited me over for 'dinner'," I winked, a huge grin spreading from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh. 'Dinner'. Right," he chuckled, giving me the thumbs up. "You finally gonna give her what she's practically been begging for?"  
  
"Yeah I figured I'd get her heated up at this 'dinner', then we'll go off to the party. Maybe afterwards I'll give her some," I smirked, already imagining how it would feel to have her smooth skin pressed up against mine as she panted my name over and over again.  
  
"Let me know about it tomorrow then. Man you truly are THE dare-devil. I'll see you late tonight," he waved. "Good luck with that chick."  
  
"I don't need luck," I laughed, running a hand through my silky hair before heading off.  
  
=  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
I rang the door bell and waited for someone to come answer the door. Not a mere 3 seconds had passed when my soon-to-be bitch flung the door open and practically threw herself on me. I mean, I know I'm sexy and irresistable but come on! A guy needs room to breath.  
  
"Hey," she smiled, giving me a quick kiss, her arms wrapped around my neck. Remembering my plan, I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist before she could pull away, and lowered my lips onto hers in a long, passionate kiss.   
  
~Soon, not only will your arms be wrapped around me, but also your legs.~ I grinned mentally.  
  
"Hey beautiful," I spoke at last, breaking away from the kiss. She pouted, standing up on her tipy-toes, trying to claim my lips. "Not now gorgeous," I whispered, aware of some movements within the house. "After dinner."  
  
~Oh yes...By the end of the night, the sexy fox will surely have the very naive bunny rabbit. No doubt~ I thought, looking her up and down. She was wearing a dark pink knee-length skirt and a light pink tank top. Damn she really doesn't know how to dress. Firstly, the skirt was too long. Secondly, the tank top wasn't cut low enough.  
  
"Hello Mamoru!" Came a female voice from within the house. Usagi's mother appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her purse. "Kenji and I were about to head out to the movies. Shingo's over at one of his friends house so it will only be you two in the house. I trust you two won't do anything inappropriate...?" It was more of a question than a statement. I ignored it, absorbed in my plans for the night. The ditsy blonde must have forgotten to mention that we'd be alone. This'll be easier than I thought...  
  
".....so I'll see you two later. Take care and if you need anything, you know my cell phone number! Bye honey!" Ikuko kissed her daughter on the cheeks before climbing into the car, where Kenji was waiting behind the wheel. They drove off...  
  
"Well are you going to invite me in or are you going to invite me in?" I asked, flashing her one of my sexy grins. She blushed pathetically and moved aside, allowing me to step into the house. "What's cooking?" I ask, watching as she locked the front door and made her way into the kitchen, gesturing for me to follow.  
  
"Food," she smiled mockingly. Well no duh sherlock! What kind of food you air head? Of course I wouldn't speak my mind...  
  
"Interesting," I smiled back, fighting the impulse to tap my foot impatiently. "But not nearly as interesting as you are." Yeah I know. It was a pathetic attempt at flattery. But what the hell? She doesn't deserve to be flattered and she'll probably buy it. And she did, seeing how she's now making her way towards me, her eyes narrowed seductively. What a fucking git, makes me wanna burst out laughing. Does she really think I'd be interested in her? Especially after humiliating me infront of all those sexy ass cheerleaders.  
  
"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" She purred, tracing circles on my well-built chest with her index finger.  
  
"Only about a million times," I breathed, pulling her closer in one swift movement. I saw her eyes flicker momentarily down to my lips. Smirking mentally, I gently pushed her away. "So! When do we eat?"  
  
=  
  
"How'd you like it?"  
  
It was the worst god damn food I ever ate in my fucking life. You can't cook to save your shitty life.  
  
"It was great," I smiled, leaning back in my chair, watching as she cleared the table. No way in hell was I going to get up and help her. "So...What's for dessert?"  
  
"Cheesecake...With cherry toppings," she smiled, bringing it out of the fridge. "We'll be eating it in the livingroom though. It's getting kind of stuffy in here."  
  
And so we walked into the livingroom. I plopped down on the couch and watched as she set the cake down on the small coffee table, before hurrying off to get the plates and forks. When she was finally seated, she cut us both a piece, laying them neatly on both plates. What the fuck is up with that? They're gonna end up as shit in the toilet bowl soon, so what's the point of making them all nice on a god-forsaken plate?!  
  
When she finally handed me mine, I picked up the fork and broke off a piece, placing it in my mouth. If it was up to me I'd shove it in, but I figured I'd play around with her mind a bit. So after each bite, I'd slowly lick the cherry-syrup off the fork, watching her from the corner of my eye. A couple of times she had tried to tear her eyes away from the flicking of my tongue, but of course, her efforts were futile.   
  
It wasn't until she whimpered, that I turned my head to her with faked innocence etched upon my features. My sudden movements startled her, making her jump slightly, causing the piece of cheese cake to fall off her fork and onto her tank-top before sliding down onto her skirt.  
  
"Oh crap," she muttered, placing her fork on the table and grabbing a napkin.  
  
I could almost hear Yasuo whispering "Take advantage of this...Taaaaaaaaaake advantage of it!" And so...  
  
"I think you should throw that in the washer. Cherry-syrup stains pretty quickly," I reasoned, taking the napkin from her hands and throwing it onto the table before turning to her yet again. "Let me help you out of it," I offered, quickly taking hold of the bottom of her tank and swiftly pulling it over her head before she had anytime to object.  
  
"There," I grinned. "Muuuuuuuch better." I let the shirt fall onto the table before turning back to her, raising an eyebrow amusingly at her crimson face.  
  
"I'll be right back," she muttered, attempting to stand up.  
  
Grabbing her hand I pulled her back down to the couch. "Where you going beautiful?" I whispered seductively, pulling her to me before planting kisses all along her neck and shoulder.  
  
"I...I need to...mmm.....need to..."  
  
It seemed like she was having a hard time thinking up certain words. Then again my kisses do that. They make you forget everything but me and my sweet lips roaming your body. I don't see how any one can resist me.  
  
"...a shirt..." She managed to breath, her hands slipping beneath my shirt.  
  
I smirked playfully, pulling away. "But you look so damn sexy in that hot pink bra," I commented, my thumb lazily wandering over the soft fabric. I fooled around with her a bit more, before I caught sight of my watch and looked at the time.  
  
"Damn," I muttered in fake irritation, looking down at the blue-eyed chick beneath me. "It's almost time to get going. The party starts in half an hour."  
  
"We don't have to go," she whispered, pulling me back down, claiming my lips.  
  
I chuckled softly, pulling away. "Oh yes we do," I smirked, moving off the couch.  
  
===================================================================================================  
  
Alright that's the end of Chapter 1. Don't forget to review. State whether or not you want the next chapter in Third POV, or Mamoru's POV. Thanks in advance! 


	3. Chapter Two

+Normal (Third Person) Point Of View+  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Minako!"  
  
"Oh, Makoto. What's up? You ready for the party tonight?"  
  
"Sure am. Though I don't have a ride...You think maybe you could drop by and pick me up?"  
  
"No prob. Do you know if the others need a ride as well or...?"  
  
"Nope. I just got off the phone with Ami. She said she had to drop by the shrine and figure out a way to sneak Rei out, seeing how her grandpa refused to give her permission to go. Anywho, she suggested we go on without them and they'd meet us at the party instead of our original plan of meeting up at her house."  
  
"Oh I see...Well what about Usagi?"  
  
"I've called her house several times but no one answered. Besides, she never mentioned anything about needing a ride earlier today at the ice-cream parlor, so I suppose she's already on her way as it is."  
  
"Alright. Well I guess I'll be there in about ten minutes. Don't forget the camcorder! I have a feeling one of us will be getting quite drunk...hehehe."  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooookay Minako...You weirdo..."  
  
"Hey, I've learned from the best. Thanks."  
  
"Shu-uuuuup!" The brunette giggled. "I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Yeah. Till then! Bye!"  
  
Both girls replaced the phones in their cradles before going about and doing last minute things.  
  
=  
  
"How do I get myself into these kinds of things..." Muttered the blue-haired girl, slowing down a bit before bringing her Eclipse to a complete stop. Looking up and over to her right, she sighed softly before unbuckling her seat-belt and slipping out of the car. Slowly, she made her way to the gates of Hikawa Shrine.  
  
(A/N: I hope it's "Hikawa" because I've seen "Hitawa", "Hirawa", "Shitawa", "Bamawa" and god knows what else. Okay okay I'm exaggerating but I'm still not sure @.@; Anyone? )  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this...I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered into the darkness, repeating her words over and over again. "This is like breaking in...What if they think I'm a burglar and shoot me?! Argh Rei owes me big time...If I survive," she growled, getting carried away as her imagination conjured up impossible endings to what she was doing at the moment. "Damn! I don't even know where her window is."  
  
Circling around the shrine, Ami decided to take her chances and peak in through one of the many windows along the left side of the shrine. She could hear a soft voice floating towards her, and so, crouching beneath the sill, she carefully peaked through.  
  
"Oh my!" She chuckled, amusement flashing through her sparkling eyes. Forgetting anything and everything about being sneaky and keeping hidden, she stood up and leaned a bit through the open window, squinting to make sure what she saw was truly what was going on...And it was...  
  
Noticing a flicker of movement from the corner of his eyes, Yuuichirou's head shot up and turned towards the window.  
  
(A/N: Yuuichirou is I believe called "Chad" in the American series. You know...The one that works at Rei's shrine/temple. Hopefully you DO know...And hopefully that IS his name ^^; On with the story!)  
  
"Akh!" He exclaimed, quickly stuffing something underneath his pillow before attempting to compose himself.  
  
"I knew it!" Ami cried out, climbing through the window and into the young man's room. Flicking the bed-side lamp on, she moved to where she was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Wh-What're you doing here?!" He stuttered, his face a bright red as he kept a hand placed over the pillow.  
  
The blue-haired girl laughed.  
  
"What's under the pillow Yuui?" She asked, deciding to give him a chance to ATTEMPT and explain himself, or come up with some lame excuse.  
  
"Th-That's none of your business!" He shot back. "Now what're you doing here? You're not gonna try and help sneak Rei out to that party are you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow knowingly.  
  
"Actually, that's precisely what I'm here for. And YOU," she pointed a finger in his face, putting alot of emphasis on that last word, "are going to help me!"  
  
"HAH! And what makes you think that?!" He snorted, scratching his stubble-of-a-beard amusingly.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Ami had swiftly snatched away the pillow as well as what lay beneathe it.  
  
"That," she replied triumphantly, holding up a picture of Rei, as an evil grin began to spread across her face. She watched his eyes widen in horror. "Now, you either help me sneak her out, or I tell her you've stolen an enlarged picture of her upclose, bikini and all."  
  
"Like she'd care if I had a picture of her!" Retorted Yuuichirou, attempting to snatch the piece of paper out of her hand.  
  
"Yes well...She might not care for that. But I'm sure she'll care once I tell her what you were doing with it," she smirked.  
  
~Such a perfect plan!!!~ She grinned mentally.  
  
The young man suddenly stopped trying to grab a hold of the photo, narrowing his eyes to slits.  
  
"What do I have to do?" He whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
=  
  
"Argh! Ami-chan what's taking so looooooooooooong?!?!" Rei whined to no one in particular. Not that there was anyone around to whine to in the first place. She had been pacing back and forth in her room for the last fifteen minutes, trying to come up with a plan to get herself out of the shrine in one piece.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Oh great," muttered the dark-haired girl. "That's probably grandpa coming to 'tuck me in'. Fucking hentai git."  
  
"No such luck," came Yuuichirou's voice, pushing the door open slightly. He was wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt, with a thin, long sleeved, black button up shirt casually thrown over. And he looked goooooooooooood ^_~ "Come on, let's go."  
  
"What?! You can't just barge in my room and tell me what to do!" She exclaimed, her cheeks taking on a hint of pink, which wasn't a result of her so-called 'anger'.  
  
"Do you want to go to that party or not?" He asked, running a hand through his thick hair.  
  
"Whaaaaaaa?" Rei's jaw all but dropped to the ground. "But I thought grandpa ordered you to keep me from leaving!"  
  
"Yeah well, as you would call him, the 'fucking hentai git' is snoring peacefully in his room," grinned the brown-haired guy, his black eyes seeming to spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahkle.  
  
(A/N: Dunno what color his eyes are...So let's just say they're black *cheeeesy grin* )  
  
"Err..." was her pathetic response.  
  
"Come on Rei!" He whispered urgently, walking towards her before taking a hold of her hand and pulling her after him. "Ami's waiting outside."  
  
It took a couple of moments for his words to register in her brain, seeing how all her attention was focused on how warm and gentle his hand was.  
  
"She is?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well if you had told me that to begin with-"  
  
"-you would have pushed me aside and stalked out the front door, leaving me standing infront of your bedroom door all alone," he cut in, finishing her sentence before she had a chance to.  
  
"Well...I...No I wouldn't have!" She shot back, reluctantly trying to pull free from his grasp.  
  
Yuuichirou came to a sudden stop and whirled around to face the raven beauty. They were now outside the gates to the shrine, Ami's Eclipse only a couple of feet away.  
  
"Yes you would have," he whispered, his dark orbs holding fast to her own. "You've done it so many times before."  
  
"Done what?" she breathed, realising how close he was standing.  
  
"Cast me aside without even a single glance," he replied, lonliness and sorrow seeming to reside within his voice as well as his eyes.  
  
=  
  
Ami leaned over the passenger seat, watching the pair with a satisfied grin on her face.  
  
"Yeeeeeeees...Tell her how you feel," she whispered, a bit TOO into THEIR moment. Her grin widened and she clapped enthusiastically, squealing in delight once she saw Yuuichirou dip his head down, his lips coming in contact with Rei's.  
  
"Finally!" She giggled, running a hand through her short, soft blue hair. "It's about time one of them did something to reveal their feelings."  
  
=  
  
The young man reluctantly pulled away from his love, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand before swiftly turning around and walking towards the silver car, leaving her to get over the shocking-ness of what just happened.  
  
~She'll probably slap me for that,~ he thought, yet the smile on his lips never wavered, even slightly.  
  
=========================================================================================================  
  
Whoooooo Chapter 2 @.@ I know nothing really happened in this, but no matter what, some of you always seem to bring up the scouts and how I've hardly mentioned them. So here you go ^__________^ Don't forget those reviews ^.~ And thanks to all those who did so for Chapter 1. I appreciated every single one of them. But isn't anyone going to congratulate me on my long chapters =P *coughsyeahrightcoughs*  
  
ALSO! Please go read my new fic titled "Double Setup". You can find it at FictionPress.net under the Pen-name Lady Yue Moon. Don't forget to leave me a review ^.~ Thanks bunches!  
  
=  
  
Side Note- Check this RP Community out: groups.msn.com/kutake/  
  
It's not RP Anime. You just make up your own character, act it out and so on. Give it a chance ^_^! 


End file.
